The invention relates to a stamp.
From the prior art, pocket stamps are already known, which have a stamp plate and a text plate, which are disposed inside a housing in a transport or non-operating position. In the non-operating position or in the transport position, the pocket stamp can be transported without any risk of ink leaking from the text plate. For stamping purposes, a cover cap must be removed or a folding mechanism operated, which folds out the stamp plate and the text plate.
A portable stamp of this type is known from patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,168 B1, for example. The stamp comprises a housing, an operating element, a text plate, a retaining handle which can be moved linearly inside the housing and a cover cap. The text plate is mounted so that it can be pivoted on one end of the housing handle. The operating element is connected to the handle part and extends through an orifice of the housing. By means of the linearly displaceable operating element, a user can move the handle part and the text plate out of the housing in readiness for stamping.
Patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,541 discloses a stamp, whereby different text plates can be pushed alongside an orifice in a housing by means of a linearly displaceable slide. The text plate moved alongside the housing can be folded out in readiness for stamping. This enables the use of different text plates.
Patent specification EP 1 250 234 B1 discloses an elongate stamping device, whereby a stamp plate and an ink pad are mounted so that they can be pivoted on a retaining arm. The stamp pad and the stamp plate are held together by means of a push-on sleeve. For stamping purposes, the push-on sleeve must be removed, after which the stamp pad can be folded away by means of a spring and the stamp plate folded out in readiness for stamping.
Patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,738 discloses a manual stamp mechanism. It comprises two housing parts which can be pivoted relative to one another and can enclose a stamp plate. The two housing parts may be pivoted towards one another, causing the stamp plate to be pivoted out by means of a guide track disposed in one of the housing parts and a guide pin which locates in the guide track of the housing part and is disposed on the stamp plate.